


Discipline Cuddles: Parenting Edition

by SquadOfCats



Series: Discipline Cuddles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Parent Draco Malfoy, Parent Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquadOfCats/pseuds/SquadOfCats
Summary: Harry used to use cuddles as a way to discipline Draco, but they never worked. Draco hopes the method will be more effective on their kids.





	Discipline Cuddles: Parenting Edition

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters. 
> 
> This is a very short, silly, cute follow-up to my earlier fic, Discipline Cuddles. You don't necessarily have to read the first one to make sense of this, but it would probably help.

A sharp gasp ripped Harry’s attention up from the forms on his desk. He looked over his shoulder and stared at the closed door, tensed and waiting to see if this was anything that required his help.

Actual Incident? Or Draco Incident? Draco seemed to have a slightly lower threshold for what constituted an incident in their home.

“What have you done?” Draco’s voice, scandalized and annoyed, drifted in from the hall between the office and bedrooms. “Cassiopeia Lily Malfoy-Potter! Walls are not for scribbling on!”

Harry winced. He had recently given the baby a set of crayons to play with, big fat waxy things that their eighteen-month-old daughter could barely wrap her fingers around. Draco had scoffed and insisted that there was no need for her to play with the muggle versions when the wizarding kind were readily available, and came with charms that only allowed for coloring on special paper. She would make a mess, Draco said. She would color all over the nice wood floors or the antique white walls of their townhouse, he said. Harry had rolled his eyes and given Cassie the crayons anyway.

She loved them! She was learning her colors. He had thought it would be nice! How much harm could she possibly do?

“I can’t Scourgify this off without damaging the finish!” Draco complained from out in the hall, still talking to the baby. “It’ll have to be cleaned by hand. Maybe repainted! And I’m not going to be the one to do it! Oh no, I’m not. You know who’s going to be out here cleaning this up on his day off?” Draco paused. “Your daddy.”

“Daddy!” Cassie shrieked, a joyful sound that always sent bolts of warmth right to Harry’s heart. He smiled against his own better judgement. He knew he was in for it with Draco, but he couldn’t help himself. Every time his daughter opened her little mouth, he melted.

It was going to be a problem, later on. Draco was already complaining about how he had to be the Strict Dad while Harry got to be Cool Dad. Hopefully she wouldn’t have too much Slytherin in her, or else she would quickly learn how to get anything she wanted out of Harry.

Not that Draco wouldn’t also hand her the very moon, if she asked for it. He would just do it with a bit more resistance than Harry, and only when no one was looking.

They were both going to be in trouble.

“And what shall I do with you, Little Miss? Hmm?”

Cassie laughed and babbled in response.

Quietly, Harry pushed back from the desk and crept across the room. He slowly opened the door to peek out at the scene.

Out in the hall, Harry could see that Cassie really had made a rather fabulous mess. That, or a rather fabulous work of modern art. Lines of green and blue and yellow crayon scribble covered the wall, from the baseboards to about the height of Harry’s knees. Cassie sat on the floor, a crayon gripped unapologetically in each hand, and grinned up at Draco.

Draco stood above her, his hands on his hips, a stern look on his face.

Happily, Cassie giggled and waved her crayons. “See? Papa. See.”

“Oh, I see alright.” Draco raised an eyebrow. “Cassiopeia, my darling, you are a witch of very noble stock. You must try to comport yourself with enough dignity to befit the Malfoy and Potter names.”

Green eyes wide, she stared up at Draco and babbled nonsense.

“Oh, is that so?” Draco asked while Harry tried not to laugh. “Well, I see your point, my dear girl. You make a fair argument.” He gestured to the maniacal scribbles on the wall. “You do show true artistic vision and promise here, I’ll give you that. But my rules stand: there’s no coloring on the walls in this house. You must be disciplined.”

Draco bent down and scooped the little girl up off the floor. He wrapped her in his arms and squeezed her in a tight, trapping hug. “This is a discipline cuddle, Cassie. You’re not allowed to enjoy it.”

The joy in Harry’s heart swelled to the brim and overflowed, filling him with perfect, warm, loving bliss, as he watched Draco squish their daughter in a discipline cuddle. Ineffective and ridiculous, discipline cuddles were an invention of Harry’s own making, originally used to keep Draco in line, and though they never worked he had a fondness for them. Cassie squealed and shrieked with laughter and threw back her head, the bow falling out of the silvery-blonde hair, while Draco held her tight and peppered her with a dozen swift, pecking kisses.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Harry laughed fully and strode out into the hallway to join his silly, perfect family. “Daddy!” Cassie screamed as he approached, her eyes shining with tears from all the laughter, barely able to catch her breath. She reached her arms out for him.

“Oh no, Daddy’s not going to rescue you this time! You need a discipline cuddle. This is for your own good!” Grinning, he stepped in beside Draco to assist with the kisses onslaught until all three of them were shaking with laughter, tears running down their cheeks.

When she’d had enough, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and trapped Cassie between their chests, snug and safe. “Have you learned your lesson?”

She nodded against Draco’s shoulder.

Harry kissed Cassie on the back of her head, and then Draco on his cheek before he stepped away. Smiling, full of amusement and love, Draco rolled his eyes at Harry and carried Cassie back into the living room. He put her down in front of a pile of her toys, which she quickly grabbed.

Sheepishly, Harry smiled and tilted his head back towards the work of art in the hallway. “I’ll clean that up.”

“Yeah you will.” Draco smirked and cocked an eyebrow. “And then you’ll make it up to me.”

Harry grinned. “Yeah, I will.”

They stood side by side and watched their daughter play for a moment before Harry focused his attention on Draco’s profile, graceful and severe. Gently, he brushed a lock of Draco’s hair back into place. “I thought we had agreed that discipline cuddles are not very effective. You always manipulated them. They actually incentivized your bad behavior, because you knew you’d be rewarded with cuddles.”

A smile spread across Draco’s face. “I know that. But I’m thinking long-term.”

“How so?”

As Draco watched Cassie play with a stuffed dragon, a wistful look came over his face. “She’s so sweet. Such an affectionate child. But how much longer do you think it will be before she doesn’t want to snuggle us anymore?”

“No!” Harry wrapped an arm around his husband. “She loves us! She’s always going to want snuggles and hugs from her dads.”

“You say that, but…” Draco shook his head. With a gentle smile, he said, “You say that because you didn’t get to grow up with your parents. You’d give anything to hug them, no matter how old you are. But those of us who grow up with intact families know that every child eventually puts their parents through a dark age.”

Harry sighed and flopped his head onto Draco’s shoulder. “Teenage years.”

“Oh yes. And it will start earlier than that. She’ll grow out of it eventually. Some day in her early twenties, she’ll realize again that we’re brilliant and she’ll want to give us hugs again. But there will be a drought for a few years. I’m preparing for the contingencies to get us through.”

“Ahhh…” Harry nodded in understanding, as the weird, Slytherin logic of Draco’s actions finally clicked into place for him. “You’re establishing discipline cuddles as one of our parenting methods now, so that when she’s fourteen and wants nothing to do with us, we’ll have an excuse to squeeze her once in a while.”

“Exactly. It will tide us over.”

Harry lifted up and smiled at Draco. “Sneaky Slytherin.”

A pleased, satisfied look on his face, Draco nodded.

“You’d better hope she takes after me, then,” Harry said. “Gets in lots of trouble.”

“I’m counting on it.”

Harry laughed and pulled Draco in closer. Discipline cuddles were still a failure, but they had a long, well-loved history in the Malfoy-Potter household, and Harry was happy to continue the tradition.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this, you could check out my other fic, or follow me on tumblr for a bunch of books, cats, and Harry Potter meta thoughts: http://norelationtoatticus.tumblr.com/


End file.
